May The Best Bat Win
by AstrisDreams
Summary: With Alfred and Batman out for two weeks, Robin needs some help taking care of his siblings so he calls up one Wally West. Except things don't go as plan and his siblings start crushing on his best friend. Robin is not happy about his siblings stealing his best friend's attention and now all the bat siblings are out competing for Wally's attention. No pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

"Um Dick are you sure I can crash here?" Wally asked hesitantly.

Aunt Iris was out on a reporter expo or some sort for three weeks, while Batman, Flash, Superman and other League members were also out on some deep space mission for three weeks. Being the smart person he was he decided that he was gonna crash with his very rich friend while their guardians were out of town. He had stayed at Mt. Justice for a week but watching Connor and M'gann make out was not his idea of fun. Not to say his parents weren't there but they didn't quite no how to handle a teenage superhero with a sped up metabolism. In fact they didn't know how to handle kids period so they were out of the question. According to Dick Alfred was on vacation for two weeks also which meant they had free reign over the mansion. Dick had said it was no trouble at all but staring at his friend in the doorway Wally thought that he'd suck it up and stay at Mt. Justice for the remaining two weeks.

"It's fine. The kids are just um rowdier without Alfred or Bruce present." Dick explained.

Wally raised an eyebrow, taking in his friend's appearance. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, stains coated his what use to be expensive outfit and he had on mismatched socks.

"Seriously." Dick said dragging a hand down his face, "I don't mind."

With that being said be pulled Wally inside shutting the door behind him.

"Besides you can help me look after them."

"I don't even know their names or what they look like or who they are! I did not sign up for babysitting duty."

"Dude come on. I just need you to take them to the kitchen it's time for dinner and they ran away."

Wally sighed mumbling a curse, "Fine."

Dick cheered hugging him, "You are the bestest friend ever."

Wally grinned cockily, "don't I know it."

"Anyway, the baby is named Damien; the one who looks like me is Timothy. The one with the attitude is Jason. The girl who doesn't talk is Cassandra and the girl who doesn't stop talking is Stephanie."

"Gee that helps."

"Whatever now help me find them!"

"I will...right after I hit the kitchen!" Wally shouted ignoring Dick's enraged shout.

Wally ran into the kitchen ducking just in time to avoid having his head cut off by a butcher knife. He stared in shock at the knife wedged in the door.

"What the-" Wally cut off with a yelp ducking another thrown knife before suddenly dodging a flurry of knives thrown in his direction.

Where the heck where they coming from and was that a baby? He stopped staring in shock at the baby who was playing with a very sharp looking kitchen knife.

"You must be Damien. You're adorable." He cooed before dropping his grin and holding out his hand, "Now give me the knife and nobody gets hurt."

Damien looked at him before bringing the knife down on Wally's hand or at least he tried to.

Wally smirked swiping the knife from the baby and grinning at his dumbstruck expression.

"Flash!" Damien squealed holding his hands up, "Not 'truder!"

Wally grinned picking up Damien who crawled on him resting on top his head.

"Comfy? Anyway it's time for dinner-"

"No! No want cereal. Tt. Tired of cereal!"

Wally blinked pulling Damien down from his head and staring at him, "Wait, Dick's been feeding you guys cereal all this time for dinner?"

"And breakfast, and lunch." A voice said behind him.

Wally turned, to see a boy with big blue eyes and semi curly hair.

"Aww." Wally cooed pinching his cheeks, "You are too cute!"

"Since you said Dick and Damien's not attacking you I can assume you're not a threat."

"Course not Timmy!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Dick told me. Said the one that looked like a mini him was him, but I disagree Dickie bird was no where as cute as you when he was your age." Wally said with a wink causing Tim to blush and mumble.

"Its just Tim."

"Righto." Wally said plucking Damien from his head, "Unlike the mess you call a big brother I can cook. So what do you guys want to eat?"

"Sticks!" Damien shouted pulling a strand of red hair.

"Right." Wally said slowly placing Damien back on his head, "I don't think those are edible."

"He means spaghetti he can't say some words yet. Who are you?"

"Spaghetti I can make that." Wally said, handing Damien to Tim, "Hold him for a second I don't want him getting sick on me."

"Sick why would he-" Tim cut off watching Wally speed around the kitchen grabbing materials to make spaghetti.

"Oh. That's who you are. Kid Flash A.K.A. Wally West."

"Dude." Wally whined coming to a stop in front of him and plucking Damien from his hand, "He told you my identity so not cool."

"Bruce makes sure we know everyone's identities. How do you know theirs?"

"I took a bullet, okay a few bullets for him and he told me when I woke up two weeks later." He answered before setting Damien in a high chair, "Okay Damien, wow that sounds so boring like Wallace. I'm gonna call you Dami. Do you like that?"

The newly dubbed Dami clapped his hands blowing a raspberry, "Tt."

"I'll take that as a yes. Seeing as you have destructive tendencies you can help me break the spaghetti sticks and put them in this bowl." Wally said demonstrating for him.

Tim bit his lip, wondering if he should leave, Dick was still looking for them and he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Wanna help me cut tomatoes?" Wally asked.

Weighing his options it wasn't hard to pick a choice. He could go out into the foyer where Jason, Steph, and Cassi, were destroying furniture and causing chaos or he could stay here with Dick's slightly eccentric friend.

Wally was...interesting and he wasn't mean like Jason or Damien and didn't scare him like Cassi did and sometimes Steph. Wally was nice. Too lost in his own train of thoughts Tim didn't realize he had a cut himself until Wally shouted.

"Dick is gonna kill me! Are you hurt Timmy? Of course it hurts. Okay it's not that deep but it's bleeding a lot."

Tim blushed both at the nickname and at having somebody fuss over him. Alfred usually took care of his bruises and he didn't overreact like this.

Cassi walked into the kitchen freezing at the sight. Damien was in a high chair playing with dry spaghetti but relatively unharmed. Tim was perched on a counter as a redheaded boy ranted with a cutting knife and Tim was bleeding a lot from his hand. Obviously the redhead was trying to hurt her brothers. She didn't like them very much they were both big crybabies Tim more so than Damien but they were her brothers.

With that in mind Cassi pulled out a shuriken throwing it at the knife in his hand.

The boy let out a yelp, staring at her incredulously before turning to Tim.

"Do people in your family throw weapons as a greetings? Is it a bat thing or something?"

Cassi ignored him and let out a strangled gasp, hitting the knife had thrown her shuriken off course and now it was heading for Damien. She was so grounded. She watched in horror as the weapon embedded itself in the redhead's hand.

How did he? Oh.

"Thank god for super healing." He shrugged, pulling out the weapon from his hand.

Cassi watched his hand heal and bit her lip feeling embarrassed Dick wouldn't let some stranger into the house no matter how incompetent he may be. She had almost attacked a superhero but why was Tim bleeding?

"Cassandra right?"

She nodded shifting under his gaze he was just so open.

"Sheesh what a mouthful. I'm gonna call you Cassi. Timothy is Timmy, and Damien is Dami. I'm making spaghetti want some?"

She nodded again, eagerly this time. If she was forced to eat one more bowl of Lucky Charms she was gonna murder Dick in his sleep.

"Great. Take the bowl of dry spaghetti and put in this pot, be careful it's hot."

Before moving she pointed at Tim's hand.

"Oh that." He said pulling out a box of band-aids from nowhere. Well he was a speedster, "It's a shallow cut. Timmy's just not as good as handling weapons like you and Dami. Because of that he's my favorite."

Cassi wondered it she should be insulted last she check people didn't insult you with a smile on their face...well some people did but not a smile like Wally's.

She watched him bandage Tim's finger kissing it and rubbed at her chest feeling disturbed.

Wally had given Tim a new task play with Damien while he and Cassi worked on the spaghetti.

"So this is where everybody's been hiding out." A girl said.

"Stephanie." Wally said turning around.

"You can call me Steph."

"Noted."

"Hey Cassi whatcha doing? Ooh spaghetti I love spaghetti. Cereal starts to taste like poo after eating it everyday for a week."

"Dick is kinda hopeless without Alfred and Bruce." Wally chuckled.

"Wait a second. Tim who's the pretty boy?" Steph asked looking up at him with awed eyes

Wally made a noise giving her an affronted look. "Pretty! I am not pretty. I am dashingly handsome. What makes you think I'm pretty?"

"Well you have pretty red hair like lady and you're cooking dinner like us. No wait! You can be our mom!"

"What! In case you haven't noticed I'm a dude. You know what forget it. You can set the table, think of it as a punishment."

Steph frowned sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay spaghetti is done. So is the sauce and meatballs."

The rest of the kids sat down at the table, while Wally helped Damien settle in his high chair.

"I don't know about you kids but I'm starving." Wally said.

"Sticks!" Damien shouted pounding his little fists on his tray.

Wally turned seeing a kid at the stove reaching for the food and promptly smacked his hand away.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Jason I'm guessing. You didn't help prepare so you don't get to eat. It's a rule at my Aunt Iris's house."

"We're not at your aunts house." Jason huffed stomping his foot.

"Now you can either help me pour some drinks or you can eat some Frosted Flakes." Wally grinned, ignoring his complaining.

Jason scowled grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge and began pouring them into cups as Wally distributed food.

Before they could eat, Jason held up a hand, "I'd like to make a toast to no more cereal!"

The rest of the siblings cheered Damien throwing his Sippy cup at the door hitting Dick dead on the face.

"Wally! I can't find the kids anywhere and you're suppose to be helping- Ow what the fuck?"

Wally gasped covering Damien's ears, "Not in front of the kids."

"Dude you've had them here this whole time? I was freaking out. I thought they had died or something!"

"Seriously Dickie." Jason snickered.

"Shut it you!"

"Well they're here and not eating cereal."

"I'll have you know that cereal holds a lot of nutritional value."

"Good than you won't mind eating cereal for dinner while we enjoy our homemade spaghetti."

"I could go for some spaghetti." Dick said piling a plate.

"Hey! How come he gets to eat without helping?" Jason pouted.

"He doesn't. He's washing all the dishes." Wally winked.

"Dude no fair!"

"It's totally fair we make the food you clean up. Or you could just eat cereal and wash that one bowl and spoon."

"Shut up." Dick muttered and glanced around.

"There isn't a seat for me?"

"I think they're all a little sore about the only eating cereal for the past week. If I had known I would've crashed here earlier."

Dick glared shoving Wally out of his seat.

"You're staying here. So we don't have to eat cereal anymore. There is a god!" Steph shouted.

"Ha-ha very funny." Dick glared.

Wally smirked sitting himself on Dick's lap purposely becoming dead weight.

"Dude get off! Fatass!"

"This is all muscle baby." Wally smirked lifting his shirt slightly and patting his stomach.

Dick sighed heavily leaning against the chair. This was gonna be a long two weeks and they had training tomorrow. If Wally didn't crush him with his weight and kill him first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the characters are OOC but I see Wally as somebody who loves kids. He's one of the few superheroes that manages to get married and have kids who don't hate him (Bruce I'm looking at you) along with Barry.**

**I also don't get why people say Wally can't cook, I see him as being able to cook anything seeing as he's a speedster.**

**Dick on the other hand grew up in a circus and a mansion. I would be surprised if he knew how to cook.**

**Speedsters are family men.**

**That's all thanks for the reviews so far. I live for them.**

**For the sake of this story Robin and Wally are both sixteen.**

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Dick asked.

They had just finished eating dinner and his siblings were leaving the room.

"To watch TV."

"What about the dishes?" Dick pouted.

"Did you or did you not choose edible food over cereal." Wally huffed crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll do the dang dishes."

Jason snickered to himself waiting until Wally left the room before making a slashing motion with his wrist. "Whipped."

"Shut up Jason."

Jason grinned walking into the leaving room only to be greeted with loud yelling and shouts. His siblings were arguing on what they should watch on TV he snickered to himself leaning against the doorway wondering how the speedster would handle this.

"Okay stop! Here's how we're gonna do this. Timmy how old are you?"

"Seven." He muttered shyly.

Wally nodded pointing at Steph.

"I'm nine and Cassi is twelve."

"Okay what about you Jason?"

"I'm fourteen."

Wally nodded picking up Dami and rubbing noses with him, "What about you, adorableness."

_It starts with Dami._

"I'm one!" Dami squealed patting Wally's cheeks. "And quarters."

The rest of his siblings stared in shock, the last person who tried to rub noses with Dami had gotten their nose bitten off. What made Wally so different?

"Good. I'm sure you all have bedtimes so Dami, will watch his show first, then Timmy, Steph, Cassi and Jason. If you whine then you don't get to choose and if you want to watch a movie you lose the next night's choice."

Everyone exchanged glances before nodding that seemed fair.

"So what do you want to watch?" Wally asked addressing the baby in his hands.

"Dexter!"

"Dexter's laboratory I use to love-"

"Not the cartoon!" Steph interrupted, "The one about the serial killer who kills bad guys."

Wally blinked eyeing the baby in his arms who was staring at him, and shrugged.

"To each their own I guess. I still say Dexter's Laboratory was better." Wally said sitting in the middle of the couch and placing Dami next to him. "So he won't get nightmares right?"

"Nah." Steph said sitting down next him, and dragging Timmy down next to her.

"Okay then."

Cassi sat next to Dami while Jason flopped down next to her, pulling out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Wally asked.

"A friend. She's the only one who can bathe and put Dami to bed without being covered in bruises."

"Right you do that."

They watched the show in silence Wally soon learned that Dami had a tendency to cry if somebody talked, moved or made any type of noise while he watched his program.

Wally was vibrating on the couch as a way to release some pent up energy ignoring the looks he was getting from the kids.

"Finished!" Dick huffed walking in the room.

Damien out a cry and Dick rolled his eyes, picking his brother up and sitting down in his seat holding the squirmy baby in his lap.

"Put me down! Gayson down!"

Wally snickered, glancing at his friend. "First Dick now Gayson? Your name sucks dude."

"Shut up Wallace."

"Dude not cool."

"Your full name is Wallace?" Steph asked.

"No his full name is-"

"-Please don't say it! I'm sorry for making you do the dishes-"

"-Wallace-"

"-I'm sorry about blaming you when I painted the Batmobile yellow, and through ten tanks of glitter in your pool and I'm sorry-"

"-Rudolph West-"

"You suck."

"Like the reindeer?" Timmy snickered.

"And you had the nerve to tease gayboy?" Jason said pointing at Dick.

"Hey!"

Cassi raised an eyebrow shaking her head in sympathy while Steph fell to the ground laughing and singing."

"Wally the red-haired speedster had a very shiniy head!" She sang

"Kill me now." Wally moaned falling onto the floor.

"And all of the other speedsters use to laugh and call him slow."

"I'm dying."

"They never let poor Wally join in on saving the world!"

"And I'm dead." Wally said spreading out and covering his eyes with his arm.

"Wally the red nose speedster-"

"-OW!" Wally said clutching his arm, "What the? Why did he bite me? You guys are all evil!" He shouted pointing at them and collapsing back on the floor.

The rest of the siblings exchanged glances being bitten by Dami was like a rite of passage. It determined on whether he was gonna make your life hell or slightly hellish. Your reaction to the bite determined if he liked you or not.

Bruce didn't seem to notice the bite, not even after he bit him again this time hard enough to draw blood. Alfred had glanced at him with a look that said if he got bit Damien would be sure to regret it. Alfred was his favorite by far.

Dick had thought it was cute and tried to kiss him and playfully nip back. Damien had bitten his nose but even with the stitches Dick still thought he was just cute. Damien tended to avoid Dick in fear of being smothered by hugs and kisses.

Jason had tried to attack him his exact words being I don't care if he's a stupid baby! Jason was his second favorite. Cassi had pulled out a dagger and pointed it at him before walking away. He avoided her for a while. Steph was like Dick except she had also locked him in a closet as punishment. He avoided her too. Tim had cried, he didn't like Tim very much.

Dami crawled over poking at Wally's healing arm, he had bitten hard enough to draw blood and the skin was knitting itself close.

"Gone."

"Yeah superpowers and all. They're pretty helpful. I'll remember this just so you know."

"Tt."

The doorbell rang and Dick left to get, Wally and Steph stayed on the floor and Damien sat on Wally's chest messing with his face.

Jason, Tim, and Cassi exchanged glances the last person to pass the test was.

"Barbie!" Damien shouted scrambling for the girl.

Barbara Gordon. She had bitten Dami back not enough to hurt but enough to make a point regardless of the fact that he was a baby.

"That's the girl who you're training to be Batgirl?" Wally asked.

"Jealous?"

"Duh! She's a redhead! Of course I'm jealous."

"That's it? Not cause she's hot and stuff?" Dick asked, Wally was obsessed with chicks.

"She's pretty I'll give you that but you have a redheaded partner. The closet I have is Speedy and he doesn't count."

Dick rolled his eyes tuning out his friend, Wally was so weird.

Wally stood up zooming over to Barbara, "Hello Wally West fastest boy alive."

"Hello Barbara Gordon not interested." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch." He grinned.

"You really shouldn't advertise that. I'm sure being fast will make you lose dates not gain them."

"Feisty, Dick sure knows how to pick em. But beautiful, I'm more than just fast. With speed you need endurance. Gotta be able to get back up when you fall. Not to mention." Wally grabbed Barbara's hand, smirked and vibrated softly. "I vibrate."

Barbara withdrew her hand smirking. "Nice."

Wally grinned flexing, putting his hands behind his head, "I know right so how do you know Dick?"

"Shortest kid in the whole school. How can you not know him?"

"I am not short! At least not anymore!"

"I'll see you around I gotta put this little devil to bed then get home before my dad freaks." Barbara said.

"Right." Wally grinned walking back to the TV.

Barbara watched him go appraisingly eyeing him, "Come on you little monster time for bed."

"No! Wally tuck me!"

All eyes turned to the male redhead who stood there scratching his head confused. "What?"

"He wants you to get him ready for bed." Barbara whispered.

"Oh no problem." Wally said plucking the awaiting baby out of her hands. Dami climbed up resting atop his head. "Come on you little monkey."

They watched the pair leave in shock. The only people who could get Damien to bed with no trouble were Alfred and Barbara. Bruce and Dick could after hours of fighting. But nobody else had managed it.

"That was unexpected." Tim muttered.

_It starts with Damien._

* * *

_Then Cassi had a nightmare._

Cassi has a lot of nightmares some of them would be mentally scarring if they didn't happens to be past memories. When she has a nightmare she looks for Dick, or Alfred. Once she snuck into Damien's room and slept on the floor next to his crib.

She's still not use to the luxury of sleeping in beds especially ones as nice as the beds here. Alfred always gives her a cup of milk and stays on her room until she falls asleep. Dick reads her stories until she falls asleep.

Cassi heads to the kitchen hearing rustling noises but finds the speedster. Wally. She smiles slightly, after all Wally is an amusing name.

"Cassi! What are you doing up?" Wally asks shifting the food in his hand.

She shrugs looking at the ground, holding herself.

"Oh." Wally says, he gets it instantly, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Cassi stayed silent looking at the ground and Wally kneeled down looking her in the eye, "You know when I was younger when I had nightmares my parents and I would camp down in the living room. We'd make a blanket fort and pretend we were camping. Do you wanna have a camp out with me?"

She but her lip thinking it over, it was a bit different than warm milk and a bedtime story, but it sounded nice. She nodded giving him a small smile.

"Great! I'll go get the blankets!" He said rushing off.

Cassi watched him go, and rubbed her chest, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling flowing through her body.

_Then Cassi had a nightmare._


	3. Chapter 3

"You're leaving us?" Steph whimpered pouting.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll be back by the end of day. We have training with Black Canary and there's a chance we could get called on a mission." Wally said.

"I'm leaving too just in case anybody cares." Dick frowned crossing his arms.

"Anybody's isn't here so I guess nobody cares." Jason grinned, sticking a tongue out as Dick have him the finger.

"I wanna come with." Timmy pouted.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

That was an hour ago and Damien hasn't stopped crying since.

"Please shut him up!" Jason groaned placing a pillow over his head. "He's giving me a headache."

"Damien what's wrong?" Steph asked.

"Isn't obvious what's wrong. He's even crying since Wally left, and Cassi isn't doing much better."

They turned to Cassi who was sitting on the floor hugging her knees with a pout on her face.

"Wanna." Damien cried.

"Speak in complete sentences." Jason growled. "We all know you can. It's not cute!"

Damien whimpered toddling over to him, and yelling in his ear, "I want Flashy!"

"Gah!" Jason shouted shoving the baby away from him, "Forget I said anything."

Timmy sighed flopping on the ground, at least Wally had made them pancakes before he left.

Jason rubbed at his head, "That's it! Grab some sunglasses we're going to Mt. Justice."

"But where not allowed to-"

"Shut up Tim! I'm in charge so I say we're going to Mt. Justice."

"Where are you guys going?" Barbara asked walking into the room.

"When did you get here?" Steph asked.

"Not important now what's this I hear about you going to Mt. Justice?"

"Damien won't stop crying since Wally left and it's driving all of us crazy."

"So you were going to sneak into Mt. justice knowing it could put all of your identities at risk just to see Wally."

Jason fidgeted, looking at the ground, "Well."

"Without me!" Barbara finished. "Dude I've been wanting to go there since forever!"

The rest of the siblings stared at her in awe.

"Redheads are awesome." Tim whispered the rest of them nodding in agreement.

* * *

Recognized Unknown error

"This is not training!" Jason shouted stepping out of the zeta beam and into the kitchen.

The inhabitants of the kitchen being Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Miss Martian got in a battle stance.

"Why are there a bunch of kids here?" Artemis said.

"Seriously eating is that what you do for training! So not cool." Steph pouted.

"Will somebody shut him up!" Artemis shouted pointing at a crying Damien.

"Artemis it would be wise not to antagonize or guests." Aqualad said.

"Yeah Blondie listen to your leader. I don't appreciate you yelling at my brother like that." Jason glared.

"Please you're what fourteen?" She sneered. "You don't scare me. Now I suggest you preschoolers run along before the teacher finds out you missed naptime."

"I'm seven!" Tim protested.

"Don't care now get out of here, before we have to escort you out."

"Artemis they're just kids." Miss Martian said.

"Don't threaten them." Barbara said handing off Damien to Steph.

"You don't scare me either ginger."

"Gingers have freckles! I don't have freckles."

"Batgirl, Black Bat is missing!" Steph shouted.

"You're Batgirl? You work with Robin?" Superboy asked.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Barbara asked scanning the room for Cassi.

"Exactly that she's missing." Jason huffed. "And for the record as the oldest this was all your idea."

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin shouted, walking into the room.

"You know them?" Aqualad said.

"Yeah." He sighed, "These are my brothers and sisters. Except for Batgirl."

"There are more of you?" Miss Martian said.

"Yeah that's um..." Robin trailed off unsure on what to address them by.

"Red Hood and I'm fourteen!" He snapped glaring at Artemis.

"Whatever."

"I'm Spoiler, I'm nine. Red Robin is seven. Crybaby is one and some months. And Black Bat is twelve."

"Anyway to the reason we're here is to get Demon here to stop crying. He misses a certain redhead." Barbara huffed.

"Wait where's Black Bat?"

"Uh we kinda lost her."

"You lost her!"

"It's not our fault she doesn't talk."

Before any of them could respond there was loud scream from the showers.

"Was that Wally?" Miss Martian shouted, "He's in trouble! We have to help him."

At that moment a wet Wally West zoomed into the room dressed only in a pair of sweatpants blushing hotly holding Cassi by her arm.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said.

"Why are you wet?" Miss Martian asked.

"I was in the shower when she showed up!" Wally said. "I didn't exactly get a chance to dry off seeing as I was trying to protect my virtue!"

Artemis snorted crossing her arms but avidly followed a trail of water rolling down his chest.

"Wally!" Damien shouted, crying stopping.

"Dami!" He cooed picking him up, "What's with all the tear tracks?"

Barbara shifted her stance staring hotly at Wally. "You're really good with kids. I like a family man."

"Damien hasn't stop crying since you left." Steph said.

"Aw did you miss me?"

"He's not the only one." Barbara purred stroking his shoulder. "So why don't you show me around."

Robin blinked, was Barbara flirting with Wally? Artemis and Aqualad were staring at Wally with weird looks. He took a glance at his friend and stared at a droplet of water running down his happy trail...he abruptly shook his head and sighed in confusion is that what everyone was staring at?

"I'm kinda wet in case you haven't noticed."

"Trust me I've noticed and I can't say that I mind. Besides us redheads have to stick together right." She said dragging him away.

Artemis watched him go, staring at the lower part of his body. "Those sweats do nothing to hide his assets."

Aqualad nodded in agreement, "Indeed my friend."

Jason huffed and crossed his arms muttering bitterly to himself, "Boy redheads aren't supposed to be hot."

Robin glanced at him and rubbed at his forehead, he was getting a migraine.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason let out another cry of anger as he spotted his time on the simulator.

_4:30_

He scowled glaring fiercely at the time as if willing it to change. Dick could finish the simulator in as two minutes why couldn't he?

Breathing heavily he restarted the simulator, he could beat Dick's time. He would beat...Jason stared in shock and looked around the simulator had just powered off.

It never powered off. He got his answer when Wally stepped out a few minutes later. Jason glared at him, everyone else may have liked him but that didn't mean he had to too.

"Dude you got a 4:30 on this thing and you're trying again?" Wally asked.

"Dick can finish in two minutes." Jason muttered, sullenly crossing his arms and looking away.

Wally snorted and rolled his eyes, "Dude, Dick was raised in a circus I'm pretty sure he's not human. You don't have to try to be like him you know."

"I'm not! It's just whenever I mess up it's always Dick can do this or he can do that. Bruce even mentions Tim, but never me. I just I want him to like me as much as he likes everyone else."

"Bruce likes you as much as he does everyone else. It's me he doesn't like." Wally said, "Don't push yourself too hard. Being like Dick isn't that great."

"But he can finish in two minutes."

"First time he tried it took him 45 minutes. First time I tried it took me two hours. Dick isn't all that and between you and me, he hacked the simulator and changed his four minutes into two minutes."

Jason perked up looking at him, "Really?"

Wally winked, "Really, don't tell him I told you though. Not to mention being the kid that got caught trying to steal the Batmobile's tires is way cooler than being a circus brat."

Jason smiled at him standing up and wincing in pain.

"What's wrong." Wally rushed over to him, "Didyouhurtyourself Areyoubleedinganywhere? Idon'tseeanyblood."

Jason flushed pushing Wally away, "I'm fine! I just-I might've pulled a muscle or two."

In less than a second Jason found himself in his room on his bed.

"What-"

"Strip. No okay just take off your shirt. I'm giving you a massage. I've been told I have magic fingers."

If he wasn't red before Jason was red now. A growing hormonal teenage boy did not need to be told that somebody had magic fingers.

"I'm really-"

"Relax. Assuming Bruce taught you guys how to fight then you'll probably have the same aches Dick gets with a few differences. You're taller than he is so your arms and back might hurt more."

"Wally seriously I'm-"

"Look we can either have me wrestle you on your back which I will win or you can get on your back willingly and I can give you the massage."

Jason sighed resignedly and tensed when Wally straddled his back. He couldn't however help the low moan he gave when vibrating hands began to knead his lower back. Or the reaction he was having in the front. He blushed and pressed his head into the pillow he was never gonna live this down.

Dick walked down the hallway searching up information. Specifically information on why everyone was acting weird around his best friend. The closest thing he had found so far was a song called Best Friends Brother which made no sense at all.

He walked past Jason's room backtracking when he heard a moan from within and grinned evilly pressing his ear against the door. Jason had found his first porn video or magazine. Now that he thought about it he never would've imagined Jason as ever doing this. Or getting married period. Dude was asexual in his book until now.

Dick smirked and yanked open the door proclaiming loudly, "So what are you into Jaybird. Blondes, Brunettes, Thin, Thick? I'm into redheads...my...self?" He trailed off staring at his best friend straddling his brother.

"You're giving him a vibrating massage? I thought only I got those!" Dick pouted, this weekend was not going how he planned his siblings kept on stealing away hang with Wally time and now they were stealing his special massages.

"Relax dude he's your bro I figured you wouldn't mind. He loves them as much as you do."

Dick took in Jason's flushed face and slightly heavy breathing and frowned petulantly, he loved them a little too much. Guess Jason liked redheads too. He huffed and left the room with a slam. This was not going how he wanted at all.

* * *

Steph waited till everyone had went to their respective a room before heading for Damien's room.

After it had been discovered that the soothing vibrations of Wally's constantly in motion body could lull Damien to sleep, the late night video gaming with Dick had turned into late night trying to get Damien to fall asleep. Something one Dick Grayson was not happy about.

It had gotten to a point where Wally had just slept in Damien's room when he forgot to leave after putting him to sleep.

She shuffled grabbing her mermaid plushie and made her way to Damien's room moving faster after hearing a creak.

"Wally." She whispered shaking his arm, "Wally wake up."

"Wafers, mm I vote for the wafer."

"Wake up."

Wally flayed an arm around mumbling, "Course I'll lick syrup off of you."

Steph huffed opening one of Wally's eyes and whispering in his ear, "Wake up."

Wally groaned rubbing his head, "Wh-Steph?"

"You talk about food in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

Wally flushed, face turning red, "Never mind that, what's up?"

"I need you to check for monsters."

"Monsters? It's-" Wally glanced around the room, "Two in the morning. Don't you check for monsters before you go to bed?"

"I know! I forgot I was really tired. I usually force Jason to do it, ask Dick or beg Tim and Cassi. But then I woke up and realized I had forgotten to ask someone to check and I couldn't go back to sleep. So will you check?"

Wally rubbed his eyes yawning, "Sure come on."

_$A$_

"Steph I've checked everywhere. There are no monsters."

"I just I can't-"

Wally sighed dragging a hand down his face. "I'll stay here with you okay. Pass me a blanket and a pillow I'll sleep on the ground so I can protect you from the monsters."

Steph nodded eagerly handing him the requested items and snuggled in her bed.

"Goodnight Wally."

"Night Steph."

"What about the-."

"Goodnight _Steph_." He said through clenched teeth.

She squealed throwing the covers over her person. "Good night Wally."

* * *

"Hey Drake!"

Tim kept his head low not looking up from his book. School was so much easier and safer when he had his siblings with him. But then again that seemed to be the root of his problems.

When the school was one big school with all grades k-12 it made it easier for his older siblings to protect him against bullies. Then the school had closed down.

Bruce let them choose which new school they wanted to go to. Dick had chosen Gotham Academy to hang with some girl named Barbara. It was a high school only so Tim couldn't follow him. Jason went to some school called Middle School so he was too young to ago. Cassi went to a school called Gotham North where the students scared him. Steph and him had both been attending Ira Elementary School until she had been expelled for beating up his bullies and sent to Gotham North with Cassi. Now Tim was alone with kids who could hold a grudge.

"Hey Drake!" A hand grabbed his backpack spinning him around and shoving him against the fence, "I was talking to you."

"I-I didn't realize." He said holding his book and avoiding the boy's Keith Ledge gaze.

Keith glared at him snatching the book from him while one of his cronies, Johnny Rancid snickered, "Bet you've noticed now."

"Let's say we teach him a lesson in respect." Keith poked him the chest, "When I call your name you turn around. I know you heard me. Duncan rough him up a bit."

Another of his cronies Duncan Rockvale reached for him only to be stopped by a red glove.

"You're-you're-" Keith stuttered.

"Kid Flash." The masked hero smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"I was in the neighborhood when I thought I saw you guys bullying this kid."

"We weren't bullying him." Duncan said pulling his hand away.

"I hope not, you know before I became Kid Flash I was bullied."

"Seriously." Tim asked.

"Seriously first thing I did after I got my powers was get revenge. I murdered the boys who had been bullying me."

"Superheroes don't kill." Duncan said.

"I was a sidekick back than." Kid Flash said and shrugged, "Still kinda am."

He grabbed Keith by the collar bringing him close, "If you touch him again I will end you. Nobody teases Tim like that."

Duncan and Johnny stared in horror, as they along with Keith round themselves hanging from the seven feet tall fence by their shirts.

"Wanna ride home Timmy?" Wally asked.

Tim nodded blushing hotly as he was cradled in Wally's arms. Wind whipping through his hair the only thing he was aware of was Wally's extremely fast heartbeat and wondered if his own was beating that fast.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay operation K.W.A.F.E.B has begun. The first meeting has just begun." Tim said, "Any questions?"

"I have a few." Jason said raising a hand, "One," He said holding up a finger, "What does KWAFEB mean? Two." Holding up another finger, "What am I doing here?" He held up another finger, "And three why am I holding the demon child." He finished holding up a squirming Damien who was trying to bite at his fingers.

"Okay, one K.W.A.F.E.B. stands for Keep Wally Away From Evil Bimbos. Two, you're here because you have a crush on Wally."

Jason spluttered, turning red, "I do not!"

Tim rolled his eyes, and went on ignoring his complaining, "And three you're holding Damien because nobody else wanted to. Anyway we have competition for Wally's affections. That blonde Artemis chick, and Barbara both already like him. He has to end up with one of us so that the others will have easy access to him."

"Yeah but what if I want him for myself." Stephanie spoke up, grinning evilly.

"_You! _What if _I _want him for myself." Jason protested hotly.

"I thought you didn't like him." Stephanie huffed angrily.

"Shut up!"

"Doesn't matter anyway if it was all of us against each other you would all lose to me." Cassandra 'spoke' smirking at her siblings.

"Nuh-huh!" Tim protested shaking his head.

"You wish." Stephanie huffed crossing her arms.

"As if!" Jason scoffed.

"Well my competition is two babies, a hothead, and a chatterbox. I'd say the odds are in my favor." She grinned.

"Why Dick introduced you to Hunger Games I'll never know." Jason mumbled to himself.

"You know what fine! This is a free for all now!" Stephanie shouted.

"Yeah forget working together, we're each going after him ourselves!" Jason said.

Cassandra smirked to herself, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Fine, looks like it's everybody for themselves. May the best bat win." Tim stated.

"Oh I intend to." Jason smirked grinned, putting Damien on the floor and leaving the room.

"I look forward to wiping the floor with your butt." Stephanie smirked.

"Only in your dreams Steph, only in your dreams."

"Then I better get sleeping."

Damien clapped from his place on the floor, "I win! I win!"

Tim looked down at him sighing, "Even the baby is in on it." He looked up only to find Cassi and Steph gone and sighed. "Looks like I'm babysitting."

Tim picked up Damien, ignoring his fidgeting, as Damien tried to bite his fingers. Kids were cute, and babies were cute so kids with babies should be adorable.

"Hey Damien, if you stop trying to bite me we'll win and get Wally all to ourselves. How does that sound?"

Damien stared at him, cocking his head. "Wally nice! We win, we win!"

Tim felt a slow grin spread across his face, and looked down to see Damien with a smile equal to his own. They had this in the bag; the other bats were _so_ going down.

* * *

"What do you mean Wally has a date?" Jason screeched.

"Exactly what I mean." Dick shrugged, "Some chick named Frances Kane, no wait that's his date for tomorrow."

"He has a date tomorrow too!" Jason shouted

Dick groaned rubbing at his ear, "Would you stop yelling, sheesh. I'd rather not go deaf at the age of sixteen. I don't see why you're so surprised, Wally is actually really attractive, not to mention a great personality. He's like the total package unless you don't like redheads or when he's being oblivious and telling corny jokes."

Jason stared at his older brother curiously, _'Could he? Maybe. Did he? It is a very high possibility.'_ He shrugged running a hand through his hair, '_It isn't my problem to deal with.'_

"By the way, just out of curiosity what is the name of the girl Wally is going on a date with today?"

"Hmm?" Dick said placing his foot on the coffee table and leaning on the couch, "Oh. Rachel Roth. Mind passing me the remote. Two whole weeks without ten hour training or Alfred trying to make me a proper gentleman of society, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Jason rolled his eyes, tossing him the remote as he left the room, he had some girls to do research on.

* * *

Stephanie scowled staring at the pretty girl talking with Wally. She may have been gorgeous but she was so_ not_ Wally's type. She had raven black hair reaching down to her shoulders, really pale skin and shades covering her eyes. Not to mention she was wearing all black it didn't take a genius to realize that she was not Wally's type. Not his type at all. She couldn't make out what they were talking about from this distance.

"Raven, look we can help. That's what the Justice League does. I'll vouch for you." Wally said grabbing her hand.

"It's Rachel, we're in public Wally." She blushed, sending a spark of black energy towards the ceiling and blowing out a lightbulb. She gasped yanking her hand back embarrassed, "Wally I can't control my emotions. I'll destroy you're base and that girl the magician on your team or her dad they'll be able to sense the demonic presence in me in a second. I'm dangerous, and they'll let everyone know."

"Rae, if they refuse you, I'll quit the team. It wouldn't be right for them to refuse you."

"Wally you shouldn't-" Whatever Rachel was gonna say next as a waiter walked by them tripping their tray into her lap. She let out an aggravated shout, black energy shorting out all the lights in the room.

"I'm so sorry ma'm." The waiter apologized.

Rachel scowled at him, "No you're not! Where are those kids who paid you?

"Paid. Some kids paid you to drop food on her and you did?" Wally glared, "What's your problem?"

"Dude these kids are loaded, there's like four of them and they each paid me like a thousand bucks. But how did you know about them in the first place?" The waiter asked.

"Why are some kids targeting me?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Earlier**

Stephanie snickered looking around, as the waiter got in position. He'd better make it look like a good accident. At that moment the bush next to her sneezed and she let out a battle cry kicking it.

"OW! Steph what the hell!" Jason shouted clutching his side.

"What are you doing in that bush?" She scowled, crossing her arms over her hips.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I _was_ spying."

"You can't spy here I'm spying here!"

"Who cares, I gave that waiter some cash to fuck up their date."

"You too!" Tim asked popping out of a bush with Damien in his hands, "Tt."

"Great just who I wanted to deal with, the brat and the baby." Steph whined.

"Sssh!" Cassi, said popping out of her own bush and pointing at the waiter rubbing her fingers together.

"Wait so we all paid the same dude?"

"What the fuck?"

"My thoughts exactly."

All five of them, looked up to see one very unhappy Wally West.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Years, and here's a late Christmas present to all my readers. Way behind schedule wanted to finish everything before 2015. Anyway bad news, I will be removing Futures Past, Best Friends Are Forever, and maybe a few other stories and incorporating then into my story Hands Off The RedHead. Hope there are no hard feelings and hope you enjoy this chapter the story is coming to a close soon. Depending on my updates but I plan on finishing this in the next two days but we all know how plans change.**

* * *

"What the heck where you guys thinking pranking Rachel like that?" Wally hissed, finishing up the big lecture he had just given them.

HappyThe bat siblings looked properly chastised, Jason had his arms class glaring at the floor, Cassi, wouldn't look anybody in the eyes and instead stated up at the sky, Steph was playing with a stray thread on her shirt, Tim was looking at Wally's shows and even Dami was curled around Tim's leg sucking his tongue.

"How did you guys even know where I was anyway?"

Jason bit his lip, they had put a tracking device on him, actually everyone in the batclan had their own tracking device on him but he didn't think Wally would appreciate that piece of information.

"Dick told us."

"Figures." Wally muttered, "I'm still very disappointed in you guys."

"Don't be to hard on them." Rachel said suppressing her grin. As a mind reader and an empath she had been able to find out exactly what the kids where up too. She found it all very amusing. 'So this is what jealous kids act like.' "They had their reasons." She said at this she winked at the kids enjoying their open mouthed expressions.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides its yor fault for being such a catch." She smirked and pecked him on the cheek, "I'll consider your offer." 'Especially if I get to witness more entertaining moments like these."

Currently the kids were all glaring at her as if willing her dead with their stares. She was tempted to show them a real death glare but decided against it. Today had been a very emotional day and anymore would cause for disastrous results.

Wally ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the children who were all looking up at him with huge eyes minus Jason who seemed content to stare at the floor but that just made him look like a cute petulant brat in Wally's opinion.

"We're really sorry Wally." Steph muttered.

Wally sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and picked up Dami, "I'm su re you are. Let's go home. Before Bats-Bruce finds out I let you guys into the world filled with commoners." He muttered.

* * *

"Dude! Where were you? You totally just missed Dick Grayson troll the heck out of Artemis." Dick said as Wally walked into the room followed by his Entourage.

"What? No way! So not asterous!" Wally moaned flopping on the coach, "Imagine her face if she had seen me!"

"I thought you said that you'd be back by five." Dick said, "It's six thirty."

"I spent two hours yelling at you guys?" Wally said outloud.

"Yelling? What did they do?"

"Remember my important date that I told you was today that you told them about? Well they came and sabotaged it!" Wally complained, placing a pillow cushion over his face.

"Oh really?" Dick smirked, eyebrow raising, remind me to raise their allowances he thought to himself.

"I know right it wasn't even like that. She's just a friend that needed help is all."

"Oh." Dick frowned, now he felt guilty of he and known he wouldn't have sent his siblings out there not that he did he just guided them in the right direction.

"Now the date I have tomorrow that's an actual date."

At this statement all of the batsiblings adopted a look of horror on their faces.

"Well looks like you'll have to cancel. I need you to go on patrol with me tomorrow. I just got word that Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn escaped from Arkham, they'll no doubt be under the radar by now but I need you to help me look for them tomorrow."

"Aye-aye captain." Wally saluted.

Dick rolled his eyes pushing Wally onto the floor, "Dork."

"On my back? Dickie I'm hurt I thought we'd establish that you were suppose to be the one on his back in this relationships."

"The amount of times I've pinned you during practice says otherwise." Dick grinned.

Wally flushed, mumbling to himself, "I let you win."

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Dick smirked.

"Anyway you guys are grounded. No TV tonight." Wally commanded.

"What, no fair." Jason whined.

"No what's not fair is you ruining my meeting with Raven and not being punished more. How about no Tv tomorrow either."

"Aw, Dick?" Tim pleaded.

"Listen to Wally kids." Dick said eyes never leaving his wrist computer as he typed fiercely.

"Okay, and by the way Wally we're really sorry." Steph mumbled.

"Yeah sorry you got caught." Wally mumbled, "Now off to bed with you evil monsters."

The minute they left Robin snickered, "You're such a mom."

"You're just the jealous the kids like me more."

"Pfft as if." Dick snorted, changing the channel to a scary movie.

"Ooh." Wally said jumping over the couch and dropping on it, "I haven't seen this one looks good."

"I heard that every five in seven people who watches it gets nightmares."

"Sounds awesome." Wally said, zooming around the kitchen bringing back a table of food and a blanket before cuddling next to Dick on the couch.

Dick smiled glad that he and his best friend were finally spending time together he didn't realize how much he missed this until this wasn't an option anymore.

* * *

**Say what do you guys think of a de-aged Wally story I know it's been done but mine will be a little different. Also I'm planning on a pick up line story of Wally using pick up lines on basically every female member of the Justice League, and love interests not featured in the show like Jinx from Teen Titans, Fire from Justice League Unlimited and Linda from the comics. Maybe a few guys too. Which one would you like to see more or first. I'm leaning towards the pick up line story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've been working on** **this chapter for a while, but between classes and midterms and finals it's been slow. Not to mention I lost my phone and I have really body roommates so yeah. But here's a chapter now don't hate me****. Not my best chapter at least I don't think so I'm sorry to say. Hope you guys like it anyway.**

* * *

"Wally I made you breakfast!" Jason called out, noticing the looks he was getting from his siblings he sighed, "We made you breakfast." With more looks he crossed his arms mumbling to himself, "Okay fine they did all the work and I'm trying to latch on okay!"

Wally and Dick walked into the to kitchen eyes widening in horror at the mess.

"Alfred would have a conniption." Wally mumbled.

"You're telling me." Dick said, "I'm just glad he isn't here. Anyway they're due back in two days I don't have time to clean this up and go on patrol and I certainly don't trust them to clean it up."

"Let's go see what they made at least." Wally shrugged, always guided by his stomach.

"All this mess for a bowl of cereal?" Dick huffed.

Looking around the kitchen there was pancake batter splattered across the ceiling, egg yolks all over the floor, dirty dishes piling in the sink, in short it looked like a mini tornado had swept through ruining the kitchen and leaving one bowl of cereal perfectly intact.

Dick let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had thought it'd be fun to have Wally over for two weeks without adult supervision, but no his siblings just had to have taken a liking to him. He had gotten no time alone with his friend and now they wouldn't even be going on patrol together.

"Dude don't worry I'll clean up and join up with you in five minutes tops."

"I guess."

"See no problem." Wally grinned, "I've got this covered."

Dick nodded at him and glared at his siblings before leaving the kitchen to get ready for patrol.

"Well let's get to work." Wally said only to turn around and find all the bat children missing, and sighed, "Just great." He mumbled.

* * *

Robin looked around the warehouse Ivy and Harley were reported to be at and scowled, not here. Great. He needed new Intel.

As he turned to leave lost in thoughts about obliviously cute redheads, annoying siblings and wrong information, a punch to the face sent him flying across the room.

Robin let out a groan clutching his chin and getting in a fighting stance, noticing the circle of henchmen surrounding him. Depending on who they worked for he might be in trouble. '_Shit. KF where are you_?'

* * *

Wally took in a deep breath as he took a step back admiring the work he had done in the kitchen. Alfred would be able to tell the difference but hey it was the thought that count.

He also had enough time to meet up with Robin for patrol. Grinning he got ready to leave when somebody shouted his name, making him jump and trip on the floor.

"WALLY!"

Said boy sighed still lying on the floor and rubbed at his forehead, look liked he was gonna be later than he thought. Hopefully Robin wouldn't mind.

* * *

Robin jumped back dodging a punch to the fast only for a kick to the back to send him crashing to the floor. He rolled out of the way avoiding a bat to the head.

"Robin you don't look too good."

Robin panted getting up and knocking three henchmen on their backs.

"You're one to talk about looking good Dent." Robin snapped.

Two-Face snarled at him snapping his fingers, "You'll regret that birdboy."

Robin readied his fighting stance as more of Harvey's men, came floods through the door. _Where the heck was KF?_

* * *

Wally let out a snort as he woke up from his nap, he had forgotten about Robin.

"Wally we're are you going?" Jason shored as a gust of wind blew past him.

"LateforpatrolwithRobin. Hasn'tcalledmemightbeintrouble. Gottago!" He shouted running away.

"Where did Wally go?" Steph asked.

"He went to go help Robin." Jason answered.

"We should go help to they might be in trouble." Steph suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tim numbed.

"Whatever I'll go by myself and amaze Wally with how amazing I am." Steph said leaving the room.

It only took the rest of the bat siblings a few minutes before following her out the room.

* * *

"Rob dude are you okay?" Wally said walking in and finding his friend huddled in a corner.

Robin was tied to a chair in a corner with tape covering his mouth.

Wally ran over ignoring Robins fidgeting and taking the tape off his mouth.

"Dude are-"

"It's a trap!"

Wally turned around only to be punched in the face by Two-Face himself.

"Hmm this was a trap planned for the Bat." Two-Face, said placing a foot on Wally's chest, "Eh whatever guess you'll do."

Two-Face smirked grabbing his coin, "Let's see do I beat you mercilessly or, beat you half to death." He said flipping his coin.

"Oh look at that half to death wins."

Kid Flash launched Two-Face off of him only to he jumped by a dozen henchmen.

Robin watched helpless as his best friend was left on his own to fight about a hundred men. First his siblings stole all his free time and now this. One Richard John Grayson was getting really tired of his dumb luck.

Wally tried to fight back he really did, but between running around after the bat kids, and trying to find time to spend time with Dick he was exhausted, and Two-Face knew this.

"Tired little superhero aren't you." He said, sending him flying to the floor, he pulled out a bottle of acid. "You know I've been looking for an apprentice."

"No!" Robin shouted breaking out of his ropes and taking down the last of Two-Face's men before heading after the boss himself.

"Ooh-" Two-Face was cut off by a punch to the face.

"I an sick and tired of everybody trying to take my best friend away from me!" Robin shouted kicking him, "Kid Flash is my best fiend and mine alone so stop trying to steal him from me! I want to spend time with him too! It's not fair! I have basically nothing you can't have him too!"

At that moment Robin went ballistic as he attacked Two-Face with everything he had, sending him crashing to the ground and heading over to help Kid Flash off the ground.

"Dude." Kid Flash muttered eyes open in shock.

"Sorry." Robin muttered, "It's just that-"

He was cut off as his siblings came into to the room, heading straight for Wally.

"Wally!" Tim cried out, "Are you okay?"

Cassi bent down to help him out when Robin snarled at her, "Don't touch him! None of you touch him! He's mine! I deserve to spend time with my best friend!"

Jason took a step back grabbing Damian who had been crawling towards the redhead.

"Well Robins are known to be territorial." Tim muttered.

"I guess we know who The Best Bat is." Steph hissed out.

* * *

**Rob and KF aren't shitty fighters but between taking care of the bat kids they're exhausted, but yeah now you know who won. One or two more chapters than we're done here and I start my new stories and try to finish my old ones. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter of May The Best Bat Win. We all know who won. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Bruce let out a sigh as he entered his home, he hated press conferences. Nothing but a pissing contest between daft idiots, and airheads to see who had the most money. A complete and utter waste of time, not to mention that every single person there managed to grate on his nerves somehow. If there was a slightly decent person there it'd only take a quick minute before they too were pulled into the plastic world of socialites. He cracked his neck making his way down to the Batcave, as much as he trusted Robin, there was bound to be something the boy had missed.

Alfred made his way to the living room dreading the mess, the boys and girls had left in their absence. Instead of a mess he found something else and raised an eyebrow, lips quirking.

"Master Bruce." He called out.

"Please Alfred. I'm need to check on how the crime levels have been since I've been gone. I'll deal with whatever mess they've made tomorrow." Bruce answered heading for his clock.

"Oh but Master Bruce, I'm afraid you'll want to see this."

Bruce frowned as Alfred's voice took on an a weird tone and made his way to the living room, halting in his tracks.

His children were asleep on the floor surrounding a loud-mouthed, genius savvy, impulsive Wally West. He expected it from Richard given his weird fascination with redheads if Roy, Barbara and Kori were anything to say, but the rest of them.

Hearing snickering he turned to see Alfred innocently whistling a tune as he proceeded to tidy up the place.

After letting the initial shock work through his body, Bruce narrowed his eyes eyeing the bandages littering Richard and Wally's bodies. They would be explaining this to him soon. Bruce moved to wake them up when Alfred coughed.

"I suggest not Master Bruce. They seemed a bit tuckered out.

Bruce looked closely eyeing the bags under the elder two's eyes and sighed. Taking in the way they were spread out he would've ran into some trouble if he woken them up in the first place.

Wally was spread out on the floor curled up into Richards left side, or Richard holding Wally so tightly incase he might run away with Damian curled up on the redhead's stomach, Jason and Tim sleeping on Wally's left side facing away from each other and Cassi and Steph both commandeering a leg each for themselves.

"Well at least they don't have to worry about having kids." Bruce mused.

"Indeed so, no doubt they'll all follow if he tries to leave." Alfred stated.

"At least Wally is a family man. You think he'll be up for adoption?"

"I wonder Master Bruce. Who do you think is taking who's name?"

Richard West, or Wally Grayson. Bruce hummed to himself, he didn't really like either. He also wasn't sure who's heart he was afraid of breaking first. They were both flirty boys. He shrugged they'd figure out eventually and besides if Richard broke Wally's heart his siblings would've their to pick up the pieces. If Wally broke Richards heart Barbara and Kori would be their. Either way they were fine, he wasn't worried.

* * *

Bruce wouldn't deny the fact that sometimes he was an asshole and a troll. It was where Richard got it from.

Everyone in the Justice League knew it, all his villains knew it, Alfred knew it as well did his kids.

So it made perfect since that he would call one Mr.. Barry Allen at three in the morning to inform him about the good news.

Barry let out a groan as he grabbed his phone, "Hello." He yawned, ignoring Iris's grumbling complaints.

"Barry, there's something I have to tell you."

"Hmm okay." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome to the family."

Barry frowned blinking in confusion as Bruce hung up the phone. "Welcome to the what-?"

Iris groaned covering her head with HER pillow.

Turning to Iris he shook her, "Iris, Bruce just called me saying welcome to the family. What does that mean?"

A pillow to the face cut him off and he pulled it down to see an irritated Iris.

"If you don't shut up Barry, so help me." She threatened.

"Sorry honey." He muttered, distinctly in the back of his mind he could hear the swish of a whip.

* * *

Barry and Iris sat on the living room couch channel surfing when Iris let out a gasp slapping Barry's arm repeatedly.

"Owe what is it woman?" He whined.

"Change it back. Wally's on TV!"

"What." Barry frowned going back a few channels.

"There." Iris shouted.

"I'm confused? What's-"

"Ssh." Iris said covering his mouth.

_'Recently a young redheaded boy has been spotted spending time with the Wayne family. Is Bruce Wayne considering adopting yet another member to his ever growing family. One things for sure this one will certainly make a name for himself. Vicki Vale out.'_

"Oh no." Iris seethed, "Bruce Wayne is not adopting my baby."

Barry was already on the phone ringing up Bruce Wayne.

_'Hello you have reached Bruce Wayne'_

_'Bruce is this what you meant by welcome to the family-'_

_'I'm not here right now-'_

"That troll!" Barry shouted ringing again, "Pick up the phone!"

* * *

Bruce sat in the Batcave smirking at the messages Barry was leaving on his phone. They'd figure out what he meant..._eventually...or at the wedding._


End file.
